


The Last Voltron

by NonspecificVoid



Category: The Last Guardian (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, It follows the story of the last guardian sorta, M/M, There is no nsfw in this, so dont you worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonspecificVoid/pseuds/NonspecificVoid
Summary: Lance awoke to a different land. His head attempted to contain the splitting headache that was forming into his brain, his eyes fluttering open to explore the new world...





	

Lance awoke to a different land. His head attempted to contain the splitting headache that was forming into his brain, his eyes fluttering open to explore the new world. His eyes took in every drop of his surroundings with haste for information. When he felt nothing but a blank slate form into his head, took a deep breath in, and opened his eyes to reveal a creature of a great height directly infront of him.

"Wh-AH--" He sat up quickly, and scooted back frantically, his heart racing at a million miles an hour as the creature opened its mouth to hiss at him.

He was about to get up and run as fast and as far as his legs would take him, but he soon saw the spears that bound the creature to its spot.

It wasn't going anywhere...whatever it was.  
His mind drifted off of the beasts injury as he looked down at himself, his usual garb was still there, but it seemed more tattered than usual. Sad that the only thing he remembered was his clothes and his name.

His eyes suddenly caught the markings that lined his arms and legs, and he raised an eyebrow. Those were new. He flipped his arms and legs back and forth to look at the strange markings, even stopping to make sure they weren't drawn on.

He was thrown out of his bodily distraction by a loud roar of pain as the creature tried to stand up.

He jumped in surprise, but felt a pang in his heart from the noise.  
_'I guess it wouldn't hurt to free it...maybe it could even help me get out of...where ever it is I am.'_  He thought to himself, approaching the creature with caution.

It made a few movements to attack him, but they were quickly stopped by the chain around his neck. As he walked closer, he saw just how many items were holding this creature down. He bit his lip, glancing to the face of it, which was starting right at him, its eyes glowing.

He couldn't help but assure the creature that it would would be okay.  
As he placed his hands on the spear holding onto its leg, he muttered a quick apology.  
"Sorry, this may hurt a bit..." He tugged as hard as he could, and the beast yelled as the spear was tugged out.

The force of the pull made lance fall back to the ground, just below the creatures leg.  
He yelped a bit as he landed, and opened his eyes just in time to see the creature send it's leg on a direct path to him. He was launched across the room by the force, and he hit the stone wall nearby.

Hard.

He felt the breath knock out of him, and in a flash, he was back on the ground, the world going dark in only a few moments...

\--

As he shifted back into conciseness, with an unknown time passed, he could feel every creak his bones made from his movement. He let out a soft groan of discomfort before sitting up, and then standing. He winced as he felt a twinge of pain in his neck from the impact, and he reached to massage the pain away at least a little.

He sighed softly and peeked over to the creature. What a pain in the neck...literally.  
_'How long has it been here..?'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the loud growling of a stomach. He looked to the creature, and it still seemed quite a bit annoyed and frightened.

"Are...are you hungry?" It didn't respond. Well, what was he expecting? Its not like it was able to talk, think Lance. The stomach growl was more than enough information for him to go look for food for the creature.

He spun around, squinting in the slight darkness. He soon spotted a barrel with a couple of bugs flying around it.

Well, that's one thing, I guess. He would at least check what was in the barrel, but the beast seemed to be eyeing it and licking its lips. He ran up the stairs to the barrel, attempting to pop it open, but failing miserably.

In the end, he decided to carry it over--it was much heavier than he expected-- and give it to the beast to see if he would pop it open himself.

Once he made it down the stairs again, he slowly made his over to the creature once more, grunting from the effort of carrying the heavy barrel.

As he moved closer, the creature growled at him once more, its wings sticking up and fluttering on its back.

"Hey, hey- woah there! I'm just trying to give you what you want..." He muttered.  
He decided his best bet was to just toss it close to the creature.

He watched, expecting it to hit it open with its paw, or pry it open with those sharp teeth, but nope.

All at once, the creature scooped the entire barrel into its mouth, and with one loud 'crunch', the barrel was gone.

The wood pieces then fell from its mouth much like am owl with the bones of its pray.  
"..." He couldn't help but stare a few seconds, very surprised.  
"That's uh...one way to do it, I guess." He shrugged it off, and the beast seemed to gain a bit of strength, starting to stand up again.  
Lance watched with wide eyes, quietly hoping the creature would be able to stand and walk away to where it belongs.

But, as before, it fell back down with a loud plop, making another noise of pain. Lance then remembered the second spear, his head still foggy from his last run-in with the creatures temper. 

He approached once more, carefully.  
The creature seemed more trusting, as it didn't make attempts to lunge at him as he travels to the beasts shoulder. Though it's eyes still glowed rather brightly, as a warning.  
He climbed up, and then placed his hands on the front of the spear.

"You know the drill..." He muttered to the beast as he suddenly tugged up with a strong force. It took a bit more prying this time, and he thought the beast would be a bit more forgiving this time.

But the tug out of the spear triggered the creatures anger once more, and he was once again sent across the room by it. The wall seemed to hit in the same place, and he blacked out even before he hit the floor.

_'Same old monster, I suppose...'_

His unconscious mind drifted through to a strange round disk in the dirt, children playing in the background, the grass flowing in the wind...all was calm.  
The world soon turned to black once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be patchy, sorry about that.   
> But thanks for all the well wishes so far!


End file.
